True gateway of love isDEATH
by myimagination2012
Summary: It's story of a torned love.


Happiness is rare in life and most people take it for granted, as it only comes every now and then. And if you happen to find happiness, never let it go, because you don't know how lucky you are.

Flowers; dark, gentle flowers as beautiful as his soul were everywhere. The wind blowing their rich perfumes through the air as the sunset turned my skin gold from pale. Cold, lifeless tears started to quickly run down my face. But as quickly as they came, I brushed them away with the back of my hand. There's no way I'd cry here.

Only a child cries. And only once as a child did I really ever cry. My eyes hurt and no one came near me. What was wrong with me? It was only my first day of school. I couldn't be hated that much. Once again I began to cry, but my eyes could no longer produce tears. A small hand fell upon my arm. Stunned, my eyes shot open and I began to shake. "Why are you crying?" Slowly, I lifted my head. A boy, a very small boy, sat in front of me. His short copper hair resembled that of a porcupine. His pale skin lite up the dark shadows. And his eyes, a deep shattered sea green. I sniffed, a little embarrassed that he'd seen me.  
"I-I'm not….crying. I just… the sun" I pointed "The sun was in my eyes. That's all." The boy laughed. Happily, he scooted over to me and gave me a hug.  
"You don't have to lie, you know. It's ok." Keeping my mouth shut, I hugged him back and let the tears run down my face.  
"You never told me your name" he whispered.  
I smiled "Bella."  
"That means 'Beautiful' in Italian" He whispered.  
"Your name?" I asked in a low tone, high enough for him to hear.  
He laughed again "Edward."

Edward. I knew, I shouldn't be doing this to myself. I had to let him go. "Bella?" My mom, I still had her by my side. But sometimes I wish she'd just leave me alone.  
A bit annoyed, I turned to look at her. "Yes mom?"  
"Baby, they wouldn't wait. It's almost over."

His funeral was almost over and so was my life. Quickly, I turned back to the flowers and gently pulled on a black rose. But as I did so, the thorns cut gracefully into my hand. Red started to drip from my finger tips.  
"Bella! You should be more careful!" my mom, Renee said sadly. What was the point? The holes in my fingers were nothing compared to the cuts on my heart. I had no time for this.  
"Mom please, nagging me isn't going to make a difference." I replied coldly.

Quickly, not wanting to hear another word, I hopped to my feet, blood soaked rose in hand and ran for the funeral. But… it felt like something else entirely. Running, that's all I was doing.

To where? Only God knows.

To who?

Who would possibly want to see me?

So I ran, away from this mess.  
This school didn't accept me any better than the last. As I rounded the corner of one of the halls, I was knocked off balance. It was like my second nature. Stumbling across nothing but my own feet and falling here and there. Falling on my butt, my head hit the concrete. But through the ringing in my head, I could have sworn I heard laughter. Pulling myself up on my knees, I glared with a burning passion at whoever was laughing at me. Dumbfounded, I looked up to see to Sea green eyes staring down at me through long eyelashes. His bronze hair messed up on his head.  
"Are you ok?" He said slightly amused. I just stared. I knew this kid. I recognized him… those eyes… "Hello… Bella!" He sounded tense. "What? Oh um… yea. Sorry…um…" It was almost too easy to see his face fall.  
"Edward." He whispered.

Michael…Where the heck did I know him from? Looking down at me, his lips smashed together in a hard line. Without seeming to realize it, he took my hand and pulled me up straight. When I let go of his hand, he turned around and began to walk away. Like I was having that. "Wait!" Edward turned around to stare at me, though it was easy to see he wanted to leave.  
"You knew my name" I said as I walked towards him. "How? Where do you know me from?"  
Edward smiled joyfully "Bella, we went to the same school together. You were my best friend until you left. You always used to call me your 'Big Brother'. Don't you remember?" He quoted the 'Big Brother with his fingers.  
Edward, Edward, Edward. Why can't I remember? Edward, Edward, Edward. I looked up to only see his emerald eyes blazing with expectation and a flood of memories hit me. Him and I hanging on the monkey bars, throwing food at each other… him letting me cry on his shoulder.  
"Edward? Oh my god you?" My eyes god teary. I just couldn't stop myself. "Edward !" I ran to him, he picked me up and swung me around like a child.  
"Took you long enough" I heard him mumble. I laughed.

"I'm little dumb, remember? I needed time…" I whispered.

…I need time. People keep telling me time heals all wounds but even I can hear the lie. Time could never reach the heart. Especially my heart, which seemed to be as black as the rose I held in my hand. I looked up as I rounded one of the giant Sycamore trees and watched from the shadows. Rows and rows of white chairs greeted me as if they wanted to lead me to the rest of my deceased heart. At the end of the rows a large, brown podium stood, its presence sending shivers down my spine. But it wasn't the podium that caught my attention. It was what lay behind it.

The dim golden sunset reflecting off the beautiful bronze hair. The next thing I knew, I was bending over, gasping. It felt as if someone had stabbed me with a notched knife. Soft as a whisper, I heard the grass beneath me move. I glanced down. A crystal green necklace laid face open. It was his necklace. The necklace he gave me.

"Edward, I have to go! It's getting dark." Finally, it was spring break. School is vile, completely horrid. I think I'm the anti-popular person. The one you know about for being hated? Sighing with grief, I jumped from the tree we've been in for hours. Edward jumped after me, ran to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gasped. His skin was cold as ice.  
"Edward" I groaned "I have to go!" I tried spinning out of his grip but he just pulled me closer.  
"Wait Bella. Just wait." He spun me around so I was facing him and once again I was awestruck by his eyes. He didn't fight fair.  
Quickly, he put his hands behind his neck and quickly brought them back around. Looking deep into my eyes, he brushed my brown hair from my neck and put his arms around me. But just as quick as before, he pulled his hands back and stared at my face, reading my expression. Confused, I looked down and gasped. Hanging from my neck was a green crystal surrounded by copper and gold. It looked just like him. Copper and Green. It was beautiful. I heard a sigh of relief. Looking up, I ran right into Edward, giving him the biggest hug I possibly could. I felt his quiet laughter shake me.  
"I knew you'd love it." He stated happily. I looked back up and Edward kissed me softly on my lips. Smiling into the kiss, he pulled me up and spun me around in a circle.  
As he put me down, he whispered, "I love you."  
I smiled and hugged him closer "As I love you."

I wiped out my tears from my eyes and slowly picked up the necklace. My heart pounded as people began to stand. I looked up to see our guests looking over Edward. I didn't recognize a single person until his father, Carlisle walked up, a tall, handsome man with blonde hair, hazel eye and pale skin. His father had always been kind to me. He'd lost his daughter, Alice to leukemia, so I guess he thought me as his own. I watched as he was the last to see Edward. His eyes glazed over and his shoulders hunched and I thought he might have died right then and there. I know I would've. Daughter lost to a disease, son gone and a wife in jail. But he just turned his head and walked over to the crowd, refusing to cry, just like me.

Once again, I was alone. And even with the warming sunset on my back, I felt cold. My heart, full of gut-wrenching pain and sorrow, felt as if it stopped beating. But, refusing to accept what was right in front of me, I pushed myself off my knees and with heavy strides walked over to his coffin. It seemed to take an eternity but I saw him. He looked peaceful, almost sleep like. An easier picture to look at then the last.

I knew I saw him only a few hours ago but I had to give him something in return. Gripping my gift tightly, I dashed faster towards his house. But as I rounded the corner of his street, I was greeted by the flashing of red and blue lights. I froze. The source of the lights were a quarter dozen police cars and an ambulance surrounding his house. As I watched, I saw Edward's mom, Esme being taken out of the house in hand cuffs, her light brown hair a mess and her crystal blue eyes staring at the red covering her hands. But closer than that, I saw medics pushing a gurney into the ambulance. And on the gurney, a blood covered body lie, the copper hair hanging on the side. My blood ran cold. Dropping the rose in my hand, I ran for the ambulance. Not ten feet from him, I was pushed back by the police. But it was late, I already saw. The medics had pulled back the covers, revealing his face. His eyes, wide and staring, his mouth dropped in shock, and around his head, so much blood. "Edward!" Shaking violently, I looked back to his face, peaceful at last. His mother had brutally beaten him over the head with the back of her gun, cracking his skull. I hope she never leaves her cell. I hope she rots. Still shaking, I brushed the hair out of his eyes. Slowly, I leaned down, softly kissed his copper hair and whispered, "I love you and always will."

Quickly, I ran back to the tree and picked up the rose. As I walked back, I heard people calling my name. The sun had set, turning everything into purple and black. The cuts in my heart turned to holes, becoming wider and wider with every step. But I still fought. When I finally reached him, it felt as if I no longer had a heart. Tearing the thorns off, I slowly slid the blood soaked rose under his hands. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I love you." Turning, I held in my tears and walked. And I kept walking until I reached the rose bed. Dropping to my knees once more, I cried, cried my final tears, clutching the empty space that was my heart. Life and love are just as dark as the deadly passion in my heart. But he came into my life and lit up the dark, showing me what it meant to love. But now he was gone. The one person my was meant to live for. My soul mate. Death truly is the gateway to love, because you can't truly appreciate what you have until it's forever gone.


End file.
